Un Mundo Dentro De Otro
by Mizaki-sama
Summary: Miku una chica que ha sido torturada desde su infancia; sin saber el porque. Cuanto creia que todo estaba perdido, un grupo de personas desean ayudarla, aunque no todos comprenden la situacion, tomaran las consecuencias de sus actos sin importarles nada... Miku x Luka
1. Chapter 1

**_hola!_**

**_bueno yo soy nueva en todo esto pero decidi escribir algo y publicarlo. me vendri muy bien ayuda extra. Nose mucho acerca de como redactar la trama y que quede bien. Lo que pasa es que se me ocurren muchas cosas pero no se como darles la funcion correcta de la una historia. Asi que cualquier cosa me serviria mucho._**

**VOCALOID no es de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

La sangre recorría cada centímetro de mi destrozada espalda. Querría gritar; deshacerme de esa sensación que se encarnaba en mi garganta, pero no hacerlo era lo único que mantenía mi poca esperanza; si así se le puede llamar. Llevaba horas en esta dolorosa posición. Entonces escuche un estruendoso chillido, que provocó una oleada de vibraciones recorrer mis oídos. Al tener mi vista totalmente invalidada por diversos golpes que habían propiciado, me basaba solamente en lo que mis oídos lograban percibir. De nuevo ese horrible chillido. Solo significaba una cosa. Alguien acababa de entrar .pude escuchar sus pasos en mi dirección pero ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para sacar mis muñecas de aquellos húmedos trapos, no podía hacer nada más que esperar el impacto de otro golpe.

Todos se burlaban de mí. Llegaban, me golpeaban y se iban.

Pasaron los segundos y no sentía nada. En ese momento pensé que había sido mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada. Pero ese pensamiento cambio cuando sentí una aguja clavarse en mi antebrazo. No sentí ningún dolor o algo parecido simplemente note cuando se me fue retirada.

-. **Has sido una buena chica. No mereces nada de esto…-** escuche decir a una suave voz era tranquilizante y cálida pero estaba aterrada por la sustancia que había inyectado en mí. Poco a poco sentí a mis músculos relajarse. Sabía que la sustancia era algún sedante o algo más potente. No podía hacer nada, tan solo me quedaba esperar que no fuese veneno. Escuchaba que esa persona seguía hablándome no comprendía lo que decía hasta muy tarde**- …vamos pequeña resistirse será en vano. Será mejor que dejes que el sedante haga su traba…-** por algún motivo quería seguir escuchando su voz, pero mi conocimiento no perduro lo suficiente para ello…

Al despertar lo primero que percibí fue un agradable olor. Eran flores. Me encantaba ese tierno y suave olor que desprendían. Al intentar abrir mis ojos me vi impedida por alguna superficie suave y lisa. Intente mover mi mamo izquierda y logre deshacerme de ese objeto lentamente. Era algo similar a una venda pero mucho más suave. Al retirarla me di cuenta de que no había ninguna luz, así que pude acoplarme bastante bien. Estaba recostada en lo que parecía ser una cama. Por mi mente pasaron las infinitas imágenes. En todas ellas solo lograba observar mi sufrimiento. No tenía ganas de llorar. Algo me decía que estaría bien donde sea que me encontraba. Tome un poco de fuerza y me sostuve para levantarme. Tome esa posición por varios minutos pensando en lo que había ocurrido. De pronto un agudo y fuerte dolor inundo mi espalda sin ninguna señal. Por la sorpresa sacudí mi brazo intentando llegar a la zona afectada. Lo que no tenía contemplado era que mi brazo estaba conectado a una bolsa de suero. Para mi desgracia la sangre comenzó a escurrir de manera anormal llenando mi torso con esa espantosa sustancia carmesí. No pude evitarlo y me desmaye en mi fallido intento por detener la situación.

Desperté por segunda vez con un ligero pero constante dolor de cabeza. No intente levantarme por el miedo de sufrir lo mismo que antes. Voltee y observe mi brazo. Se encontraba vendado y con una ligera mancha carmesí. Significaba que había alguien a mi cuidado. Eso me alegraba. La mayoría de las personas entrarían en pánico por estar en un lugar desconocido y siendo atendida por alguien extraño a tu conocimiento. Mi vida literalmente representado un infierno. Con mis 16 años varias veces el suicidio fue una opción latiente. Por obras del destino termine secuestrada y atormentada por lo que parecían meses hasta que alguien fue y me coloco el sedante. Ahora estoy a salvo.

Escuche un corto chillido que me indico la entrada de alguien a la blanca habitación. Era una joven de rasgos blancos y cabello rubio y en él tenía unas extrañas orejas de gato. No era muy alta, aunque tampoco parecía muy chica. Me miraba sonriente mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado mío.

**-me alegro que hayas despertado.-** su voz era extremadamente dulce. .- **¿Cómo te sientes?**

No sentía temor así que débilmente conteste _"bien"._

**-qué bueno. Estaba un poco preocupada.**- de nuevo esa sonrisa angelical.- **¿pasa algo?**- mi rostro denotaba confusión. Ella lo debía de haber notado.

-**…es que…no sé quién eres.**

**- haa solo era eso. Tranquila está segura. Nadie quiere lastimarte. Mi nombre es SeeU. Un gusto.**- extendió su mano en signo de saludo; con lentitud le respondí. Mi brazo aún estaba adolorido.- **lo siento mucho no quería que te forzaras.**

**-descuida…**

**- supongo que debes de estar muy confundida Miku. Pero tranquila puedes preguntarme lo que quieras**

**-está bien… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?**- me había llamado por mi nombre. Nunca se lo dije.

**- todos aquí lo sabemos. Eres la noticia en todo el lugar.-** eso significa la existencia de más personas donde yo me encontraba.

* * *

**-¿Dónde está SeeU?-** le pregunte cortante a Rin. Hace varias horas que no sabía nada de ella.

**-SeeU? Esta arriba. Creo que vigilando a Miku. Al parecer jalo el cable de suero y lleno las sabanas de sangre-** al momento me tensione pensando en lo sucedido.-** pero no paso a mayores y Miku está dormida. Así que no te preocupes.-** Rin no era la persona más inteligente del planeta, pero sabía cómo tranquilizarme, ya sea dolorosa su contestación, me tranquiliza. Odio eso de ella. Me conocía bien. No en vano era mi amiga.**- o tal vez fue al bosque otra vez.-** retiro lo dicho...-** no Len fue al bosque. Ella está arriba. Estoy segura.**

**- gracias. Por si Gakuko pregunta, estoy dormida.-** asintió como una niña pequeña y salió a la cocina. Yo por mi parte subí las escaleras al tercer piso. A la enfermería. Odiaba ese lugar. Pero hay se encontraba SeeU. Justo cuando toque la manija la puerta se abrió. ..

**-Luka! ¿Viniste a ver a Miku?-** era SeeU quien estaba por salir

**-si…pero veo que ya te ibas así que mejor vuelvo más tarde cuando tu vuelvas.-** quería ver a la rubia pero no creía que fuera molesto visitar a la nueva huésped, aun que prefería mil veces que SeeU estuviera conmigo; jamás había hablado con Miku y sinceramente yo no era muy sociable **-vamos no te va a morder. Además ya entramos.-** mire a mi alrededor y si en efecto sin darme cuenta me arrastro dentro. En la única cama de la habitación una chica me miraba con desconcierto pero me sonrió. Semanas antes había venido a verla por obligación y a curarle algunas heridas. Se veía totalmente mejorada. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo me alegraba ver eso.-** hola de nuevo! Mira Miku vengo a presentarte a alguien.**- me jalo del brazo hasta la cama.-** ella es Luka . Luka ella es Miku**

**-hola, es un placer**

**-Igualmente…- **parecía un poco desconcertada.**-dime cómo te sientes?.-**le pregunte para parecer un poco más amable, mi entrada no fue la mejor.

**-creo que me siento mejor…-** su sonrisa era bastante linda. Pero la de SeeU lo era más.

**-yo me retiro. Las veré luego.**- no quería que se fuera pero no podía ser descortés frente a la nueva "invitada". Me limite a despedirla con un gesto de mano. Justo cuando abría la puerta regreso y me dio un corto beso en la mejilla.-** pórtate bien no quiero problemas.**- con eso salió. Podía ser amable, gentil, dulce y tierna pero nada le ganaba a esa actitud dominante que deja a cualquiera de rodillas. Eso me encantaba de ella.

**- Miku…no?.-** ella asintió.- **me han contado muchas cosas interesantes sobre ti. Pareces una buena chica.**

**-gracias.****Bueno tu eres muy linda.-** no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante eso. Pero mantuve mi posición.

**- gracias. Creo que yo también me retirare. Mañana tengo algunos mandados y debo dormir temprano. Supongo que mañana vendré a verte.**

**- me gustaría eso, apenas desperté pero me gustaría saber muchas cosas.**

**-tranquila mañana podrás saber lo necesario.-** prendi la lámpara en la mesita de noche. Ya había oscurecido bastante y era la única fuente de luz.**- hasta mañana.**- escuche lo mismo de su parte y salí rápidamente a la cocina. Pase por mi alcoba. La de alado. Odiaba estar al lado de la enfermería. Y mire adentro para cerciorarme de la presencia de SeeU. Ahí estaba. Pero dormida. Me moleste por ello pero decidí apresurarme y baje directo a mi destino. Tenía mucha hambre. Así que después de comer algo pensaba ir a dormir.

Al terminar las escaleras vi a Rin y Len hablando con la persona que menos quería ver en este momento. Gakuko. Mi comandante. Mi enemiga. Mi única pesadilla. Dolor de cabeza. En fin MI EXNOVIA. Si yo salía con chicas. Intente salir con chicos pero después de la experiencia que tuve con su hermano asumí que los hombres no eran para mí.

-**Luka! A ti quería verte. Rin me dijo que estabas dormida, pero veo que no lo estás así que hablare contigo.-** vi por encima de mi hombro y la rubia y su gemelo estaban escabulléndose por las escaleras.- ** Sabes lo irresponsable que fue ir a andar a esas horas de la noche fuera del perímetro. Debes obedecer las reglas de…-** la ignore completamente. Normalmente me quedo a escuchar lo que dice. Soy bastante tranquila ( aunque no siempre lo aparente ) y prefiero evitar problemas con los demás pero el hambre me estaba consumiendo. Ella era muy parecida a mi pero siempre quería el mando total de todo. Por eso tuve que terminar con ella. Escuche un par de gritos de su parte pero sabía que no me seguiría. Eso es una ventaja. Todo debido a que mañana vendría su hermano a visitarnos y eso conllevaba a mucho trabajo. El cual por obligación ella debía cumplir. Abrir el refrigerador, tome un gran tozo de pay y salí directamente a mi habitación para descansar. Mañana sería un día muy agotador. Tendría que lidiar con los hermanos Kamui, los Kagamine y sobretodo con Miku. La pequeña aún se encontraba muy mal de salud. Es cierto que mejoró notablemente, pero aún está en un riesgo latente.

Entre con cuidado a la habitación y tome una manta con la que cubrí a SeeU y a mí. No paso mucho tiempo cuando mi mente se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

Hace unos minutos una chica de nombre Gakuko, había venido y me había dejado un poco de caldo de pollo. Dijo que era necesario que comiera algo, ya que el suero no podría alimentarme. Sin más se fue. Ahora mismo estoy terminando aquello que me trajo. Me sentía bien con poder comer algo que no fuera un duro y frio pan. Me sentía en el cielo.

Al terminar lentamente trate de recostarme para poder dormir. Milagrosamente lo logre. Me dolía un poco la espalda pero podía soportarlo. Cuando ya estaba acomodada lo mejor posible comenzó a razonar todo lo que paso desde que desperté. Conocí a tres personas, todas hermosas y dulces chicas. Cada uno con una más fría que la anterior. Pero estaba agradecida con ellas por el simple hecho de poder despertar y no estar encadenada en una húmeda y fría habitación. Eso me hizo recordar a la persona que me coloco el sedante. Simplemente era desconocida para mí. Y sabía que quien sea quien fuera me había salvado…

Al final termine más exhausta que antes con solo pensar en lo sucedido. Así que tan solo me limite a cerrar mis parpados.

* * *

_**Supongo que es un poco corto pero lo hice para que si me equivoco en algo esencial sea para mi mas facil detectarlo y arreglarlo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado un poco. Como dije no tengo mucha experiencia en nada de esto y me gustaría saber en que me he equivocado y arreglarlo~~:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Ralamente me disculpo por tardar más de un mes en actualizar. Pero tuve algunos problemas y no tuve oportunidad. Pero ya traje este!~~~XD. **

**Por ciertas muchas gracias ha :** Emi, Avvi-nya, Gamu Harlow y deadpoint. **Por haber comentado**.

* * *

Capítulo 2

**-SeeU…SeeU…levántate, ya amaneció…SeeU…cariño…SeeU…ARRIBA…**-llevaba más de 15 minutos tratando de levantar a mi amada novia. Parecía un muerto; tanto que ya había revisado su pulso 4 veces**.- SeeU por favor…**- tenía muy poca paciencia cuando se ponía así, pero después de muy dolorosos resultados, despertarla de una manera distinta, no era una buena opción.- **amor vamos, hoy tenemos entrenami…**- me detuve cuando escuche algunos gritos en la planta baja, sin pensarlo, me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta par a ver lo que pasaba; justo antes de tomar el picaportes, la puerta azoto ferozmente contra mi rostro impulsándome hacia atrás y hacerme caer de culo sobre el duro y frio piso.

**-MEGURINE LU…auch!.-** no me tomo más de un segundo tomar un libro y lanzárselo a quien había entrado tan bruscamente. Al perecer mi lanzamiento había sido acertado; el hombre frente a mi gemía adolorido mientras sobaba sin cesar su nariz**.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Intentas matarme?**

**-es tu culpa por entrar así de brusco… Gakupo**.- el simplemente me miro molesto pero no me respondió; en cambio llevo directamente su mirada a la cama donde; aun dormida; estaba SeeU. Estaba sorprendida por verlo, hacía años que no lo había visto-** necesitas algo o solo viniste a romperme la cara.- l**e dije tomando un pequeño pañuelo para limpiarme un hilo de sangre que salía de mi nariz.

**- lamento haber entrado así, pero...sinceramente quería hablar lo más pronto posible contigo**.- su cambio repentino de personalidad me hizo abrir ampliamente mi boca para reclamarle pero rápidamente continuo hablando**.-…lo que sucede es que…creo que me enamore.-** no podía moverme; mi cerebro aun analizaba cada palabra dicha por el peli morado. Había sido demasiado directo. Además era extraño ver a Gakupo tan sentimental. Aun cuando salía con él, siempre se mostró serio; era muy extraño verlo demostrando abiertamente algún sentimiento. Cuando se me declaro, tan solo me pidió hablar a solas y como si nada me lo dijo. Pero verlo sonrojado y avergonzado era a algo extraño para mi.- **y luka tu…bueno tu…eres la persona más romántica que he conocido…por favor ayúdame.**

**- Gakupo yo…-** no podía negarme; después de terminar no volví a verlo hasta ese día; pero algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo**.- está bien; te ayudare con lo que necesites.-** de pronto volteo a verme aun sonrojado y me sonrió hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír, desde que acepte salir con él, así que verlo tan feliz me daba el mismo efecto que a el.- **pero antes necesito un favor.**

**-lo que necesites.**

-**podrías despertar a SeeU.-** de pronto su rostro retomo su expresión molesta cuando mencione su nombre. En ese instante me sentí preocupada; recordé que jamás le había dicho que ahora salía con la rubia. Con quien tenía una relación a muerte. Jamás me habían hablado de ella, pero sabía que debieron de tener un gran conflicto para odiarse a tal punto que no podían estar en una misma habitación sin comenzar a mirarse despreciablemente. Entonces mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, sentí una opresión en mis muñecas, fue cuando me di cuenta me tenía aprisionada contra la pared tomado ambas de mis muñecas con una mano, y tomándome ligeramente del cuello, pero lo sufrientemente fuerte evitando que yo pudiera moverme.

**- así que era cierto. En verdad estas saliendo con SeeU… No pensé que cayeras tan bajo, luka.**- su actitud cambio rápidamente a una molesta y fría, tan solo me soltó y sin que pudiera evitarlo lo que hizo fue girar y salir de la habitación con un portazo. Jamás tuvo un buen temperamento. Mis muñecas tenían las marcas de sus dedos en ellas, sentía que me faltaba un poco el aire, me había tomado demasiado fuerte. No le tome mucha importancia, vivía esto a diario en los duros entrenamientos, tan solo deje a mis sentidos descansar después de tal caída de información. Después de unos minutos volví a escuchar gritos desde abajo. Me sentía mal por él. Sabía que debía haber arreglado las cosas desde el principio. Me quede parada inmóvil pensando en mi debilidad para arreglar situaciones así. Resignada tome un vaso con agua que tenía en el baño, y después de pensarlo me prepare y arroje su interior directo al rostro de mi novia evitando acercarme mucho por su inesperada reacción.

Luego de una pequeña discusión por despertarla de tal forma ,la ya despierta SeeU estaba alistándose para salir a entrenar. Gakuko nos pedía eso cada mañana; según ella estar en forma era nuestra tarea. Aun faltaba una hora, pero conociéndola iba a durar más que eso en el baño. Mientras tanto deje que mi mente divagara por lo sucedido hace unos minutos. Gakupo tenía un fuerte temperamento, eso lo tenía claro, pero no comprendía por que llego así a mi habitación solo para pedirme ayuda.

Ambos sabíamos que yo era un desastre en el amor, así que debía tener otra razón para llegar de esa forma, una opción sería SeeU, pero Gakupo no es rencoroso, no hasta donde yo sé, además cuando me pidió ayuda se veía que lo desea en serio. También pensaba en mis errores al cambiar la importancia de mis problemas, hasta dejarlos en lo cotidiano, tenía en cuenta sus consecuencias perfectamente; me conformaría con vivir en conflicto con los que me rodean. No sé cuánto tiempo pase reflexionando cuando caí dormida.

Desperté al sentir una humedad en mis labios, al abrir los ojos encontré a SeeU en vuelta en una toalla, besándome encima mío. Sin pensarlo le correspondí enrollando mis brazos en su cuello para profundizar más el beso, por su parte me tomo gentilmente por mal cintura, pronto comenzó a lamer mi labio inferior, cuando ella lo hacía solo significaba una cosa; así que sin más abrí un poco más mi boca dejando que jugara con mi lengua, tome su toalla quitándosela lentamente, pero antes de terminar sentí la repentina necesidad de parar con eso; mi cuerpo me pedía que prosiguiera pero mi mente que parara. Sin esperar mucho me separe de SeeU suavemente evitando lastimarla, la volví a besar pero más tranquilamente, ella no me correspondió al principio pero luego comenzó a acariciarme el cabello tiernamente y me correspondió, corte el beso y la abrase por unos minutos, su calor lograba que me olvidara de mi corta discusión con gakupo.

**-luka…**

**-lo siento amor, tal vez luego.**- le di un beso corto en la mejilla y me levante de la cama.**-vamos SeeU, no quiero llegar tarde al entrenamiento**.- escuche que maldecía por lo bajo, pero no le preste a tención, al igual que Gakuko cambiaba de actitud son rapidez. Pensé un poco cuando me encontraba fuera de mi habitación, por alguna razón mi cabeza giro automáticamente a mi derecha observando el letrero que decía "enfermería". Después de sacudir un poco mi ropa Salí rumbo a la enfermería; algo me decía que necesitaba verla. A Miku.

Al llegar vi que aún se encontraba dormida. Era normal, eran las 5 de la mañana, un enfermo normalmente duerme bastante. Me dirigí a un botiquín de primeros auxilios, Tome algunas vendas y las envolví en mis muñecas al igual que en ungüento para el dolor. Mientras estaba con SeeU mis muñecas comenzaron a dolerme, eso me recordó que Lamentablemente mi cuerpo no sanaba tan rápidamente como el de cualquier otra persona. Pero estaba segura que esa no era la razón por la cual me separe mientras me besaba. Tan solo le hice un corto chequeo a Miku y después de revisar que todo estuviera bien Salí para ir a entrenar.

El resto de ese día transcurrió normal; después de entrenar fui a pedirle una disculpa a SeeU por haberme comportado tan fría con ella; podía ser tan infantil o tal vez más que Rin, pero ella era muy rencorosa cuando de su vida privada se trataba, yo era parte de ella, al final todo término mejor de lo que espere. Varias veces visite a miku en la enfermería, esa chica tenía algo especial que me obligaba a verla, la noche anterior le había prometido que hablaría con ella. Pero todo el tiempo estuvo durmiendo; preocupada lo consulte con Gakuko, ella me dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, ya que debido a su condición era normal que se mantuviera así. Le deje algunas flores que Rin recogió y seguí con mis actividades, aunque cada cuanto iba y revisaba que estuviera todo en orden. Después no volví a ver a Gakupo hasta la tarde, entonces se disculpó con migo por su comportamiento. Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala. No había nadie más, Gakuko estaba haciendo algunos trámites en su oficina, Rin, Len y SeeU estaban jugando en el patio de atrás dejándonos a nosotros dos completamente solos. A diferencia de hace unas horas se veía tranquilo y sereno, como el Gakupo que yo conocía.

**-luka yo…lo siento. Sé que mi actitud no fue la mejor. Pero espero que entiendas que toparme con la sorpresa que; bueno…habías salido con mi hermana y ahora con…SeeU. Sinceramente No es la mejor bienvenida que un par de niños te puede dar**.- podía notar que su voz detonaba bastante arrepentimiento de su parte, en su mirada veía eso mismo. Jure internamente que cuando me topara con los desastrosos gemelos, yo misma los encerraría en la oficina de Gakuko.- **creo que es porque aun te amo.- **nuevamente Gakupo me da la información demasiado directa que no puedo decir mucho.

**- Gakupo yo…**

**-no tienes que decir nada luka. Entiendo que desde que llegue no me he comportado correctamente. Y lo he pensado un poco.-** hizo una pausa en la que el ambiente estaba muy tenso, después de un momento continuo hablando**.- sabes, creo que en realidad me enamore, de alguien más. Vine aquí para saber si en realidad era amor o so…**- no pudo continuar ya que se escucharon unos fuertes estallidos, Gakupo se abalanzo sobre mi cuando el techo comenzó a agrietarse pero sus movimientos fueron demasiado lentos, tanto que nos obligó a caer al suelo quedando algunos segundos inconscientes.

Al recuperar el conocimiento, escuchaba voces distorsionadas y más estallidos, cuando al fin logren abrir mis ojos, todo lo que veía era una densa capa de humo y polvo además de algunas luces diminutas en el fondo. Sentía números y agudos dolores en todo mi cuerpo

**-luka! Luka! Luuuuuka!-** escuche a alguien gritar frenéticamente mi nombre pero no pude resistir más y caí rendida de tanto dolor mientras sentía que mi alrededor se volvía cada vez más frio. En ese momento me sentí igual al accidente que viví de pequeña.

* * *

_**-Luka ven a jugar conmigo**__.- frente mío estaba mi hermano mayor, luka, justo como lo vi el ultimo día, como un niño pequeño y juguetón, se encontraba junto a mis padre todos alrededor mío; sonriéndome.- __**vamos luka, todos estábamos esperándote. Ven a jugará con nosotros**__- luka extendió la mano hacia mí y no dude en tomarla. Justo cuando mis dedos rozaron con los suyos, velozmente la separo y en cambio me abrazo fuertemente- __**bueno tal vez hoy no…-**__me soltó y lentamente se fue alejado hasta desaparecer. Mis padres solo desaparecieron tal cual espejismo sonriéndome antes de irse._

_**-esperen! Por favor esperen!.-**__ quería seguir con ellos, con mi familia. Después todo mi al redor se volvió oscuro._

* * *

**-Gakuko por favor, seguro que pronto, …creo. Te amo…**- luego de recuperar un poco mi conciencia escuchaba voces hablando a medidas, más bien yo escuchaba a media. Tratando de moverme note que No sentía nada, literalmente no me sentía en mi cuerpo, me sentía incompleta, para probarlo intente abrir mis ojos un par de ocasiones pero no conseguía percibirlos. Comenzó a sentirme asustada, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis mandatos aunque me encontrara consiente. Sentía que interiormente lloraba de frustración, anteriormente había vivido esto, fueron las peores experiencias que haya tenido. Nunca comprendí como arreglaba la situación. Después de inútiles intentos por recuperar mis sentidos faltantes, me rendí, estaba exhausta psicológicamente, todos los problemas se veían reflejados en mi vulnerabilidad corporal. Comenzó a pensar en soluciones, cada respuesta me parecía errónea, todos los murmullo que escuchaba solo complicaban más las cosas, llegue a pensar que había muerto, que no podía vivir en eterna paz, que jamás vería de nuevo a mi familia, que estaba condenada a ser nada. Entonces cuando todos esos pensamientos vinieron escuche un frágil y agudo sonido, como si de una alarma se tratara…

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero no haberlos decepcionado. Si algo me fallo háganmelo saber. por favor.**

**Además les aviso que de aquí al miércoles subiré un capitulo diario, y después uno por semana. Así era desde un principio, pero…bueno hubo algunos problemas.**

**tambien que mejorare los capitulos, pero literalmente este lo hize mientras preparaba la cena XD. tengo muy poco tiempo libre :(.**

**Adiós~~~:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinceramente estoy apenada; siento que no me a esforzado lo suficiente, pero espero que en los próximos capítulos sea diferente. Por ahora aquí esta el cap 3. Esta un poco ligero, para mi, además que tal vez si no me e explicado bien se puedan confundir; no creo pero solo es para prevenir.**

**A Cheshire Megurine: gracias por comentar**.

**si gustan pueden comenzar a leer...**

* * *

Mi corazón latía desorbitada mente. Estaba consciente de las múltiples heridas en mi cuerpo; de que mi sangre teñía un sendero carmesí detrás mio ;que estaba sola…a pesar de todo, seguía corriendo; escapando de algo que no podía ver. Mi cuerpo reflejaba su disgusto hacia mis acciones; tomando el control de mi dolor y esparciéndolo por todo mí ser. Sin poder hacer algo, tropecé y caí súbitamente. Intente inútilmente levantarme. Aun sabiendo que no podría. Seguí intentando, tenía que salir de ese lugar. No tenía opción. Sentí una ligera precion en mi espalda, inmediatamente detecte una fragancia muy conocida para mí. Dulce y suave, delirante, para cualquiera; menos para mí. Era la vainilla. En ese mismo instante sentí mi cordura romperse. Sabía que estaba enzima mío, sabía que hai estaba el.

- **Creí que te había enterrado bajo los escombros, mi princesa**.- escuchaba su ronca voz cada vez más cerca mío; la presión en mi espalda fue ligeramente en aumento, me sentía totalmente acorralada.- **no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que eras una patética princesilla.**- la presión llego a un punto en el que apenas podía contener mis gritos por el gran dolor.-** vamos señorita, me encantaría escuchar esos gritos que está guardando; los agregare a mi colección.**- no podía evitarlo; tuve que soltar todo mi dolor. Escuchaba como sínicamente reía. Esa risa que por años me había causado pesadillas.- **dime, Miku. Que prefieres ¿cuchillo o hacha?-** cerre fuertemente mis ojos esperando que el destino decidiera que hacer conmigo. Mas nada sucedió. Lentamente separe mis parpados. Lo que vi me dejo helada. Justo en frente mío, a pocos metros, estaba Gakuko, luchando ferozmente contra mi antiguo atacante. No creía lo que veía. Estaba ganando. Gakuko estaba derrotándolo. Veía como una y otra vez movía con velocidad esa larga katana cortando todo lo que tocara, veía como poco a poco en su cuerpo se realizaban drásticas heridas ocasionadas por los golpes de mi enemigo. Quería ayudarla. Estaba arriesgando su vida por salvar a alguien tan insignificante como yo; y yo solo me limitaba a mirar sin poder moverme. Intente levantarme pensando lo más positivamente que podía; pero por más que intentara mis piernas no querían responder. Seguía intentando e intentando; pero me era imposible hacer algo más que solo mirar; entonces me limite a eso, a mirar y pensar que todo saldría bien. Observaba como ambos se habían alejado notoriamente dejándome solo con el destello del arma de Gakuko. Sentí un agudo dolor en mi abdomen y recordé que seguía con graves heridas, el césped estaba completamente teñido de rojo. Fue cuando me di cuenta que mi visibilidad comenzaba a nublarse. Lo último que vi fueron unos destellos purpura en el cielo.

Desperté e instantáneamente abrir mis ojos. No estaba muy alumbrado pero tarde un poco en acoplarme. Por mi mente pasaban una infinidad de pregustas tanto del lugar donde me encontraba hasta el destino de la peli morada. El techo era de madera, una bastante obscura. Jamás lo había visto, pero podía sacar como conclusión que estaba muy desgastado. Rote mi cabeza hacia mi derecha esperando encontrar a alguien o algo que me dijera que había pasado. Afortunadamente pude reconocer a una rubia con orejas de gato; si mal no recordaba era SeeU. Cuando la conocí me lleno de carisma y dulzura, pero no la veía así. Tenía vendado completamente su brazo izquierdo y podía observar algunas heridas en su rostro. Estaba recostada en dos sillas que seguramente unió para eso; no estaba dormida, leía algo; una carta a mi parecer. Para llamar su atención el llame por su nombre, no podía hablar muy alto, porque mi garganta me estaba ardiendo al igual que mi torso, mas era soportable. Gracias al cielo rápidamente volteo a verme y salto de su lugar para correr justo ama. Su mirada reflejaba su felicidad.

-**Miku! Por fin has despertado! Estaba tan preocupada…pensé que morirías.**- Tomo fuertemente mi mano con su mano derecha y por su mejilla comenzaron a formarse caminos de agua**.- enserio creí que morirías… ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?**

- **solo mi garganta…y mi torso**.- dije después de pensarlo un poco.

**- eso es todo?...¿segura? no te duele otro parte; algo más.**

**-no solo eso.**

**-bueno…me alegro escuchar eso! Quiere decir que te mejoraras pronto!-** veía en ella una felicidad que no veía en mucho tiempo, a pesar que solo una vez había hablado con ella, me emitía tranquilidad y seguridad.- **creo que sería bueno que descansaras un poco…pero antes…Miku por favor perdóname**.- no comprendía lo que iba a hacer, se alejó u poco, posiciono lenta y cuidadosamente ambas manos rodeando su boca y sin más comenzó a gritar.- **Gakupo! LEN! RIN! Miku DESPERTO!-** sentía mi cabeza latir rítmicamente por tal grito descontrolado por parte de la rubia. Rápidamente los tres mencionados a parecieron por la puerta, mostrando así las mismas expresiones que SeeU.

**- Miku. En verdad. Estas bien. Pensamos. Qué. Morirías. Mikuuuu!-** era la primera vez que veía a ese par. Mi primera impresión fue una muy tierna, naturalmente eran gemelos; y unos muy unidos por lo que apreciaba, tanto así que toda la oración la dijeron entre ambos, como si estuvieran sincronizados. Ambos me miraron con ternura y gentilmente me sonrieron.- **esperamos que pronto te recuperes. Así podrás jugará con nosotros!-** ambos parecían niños pequeños. Estaba muy agradecida con ambos, pero el mal estar en mi garganta me impidió decir algo; tan solo les sonreí lo mejor que pude.- **tranquila. No te esfuerzos. Mucho. Podrías. Lastimarte**.- como pude les asentí. Ninguno de los dos tenía alguna herida tan solo una que otra curita de colores por ahí. Escuche algún tipo de quejido, voltee y vi un hombre de cabellera morada con tan solo un píntalos bastante desgastado. Tenía un enorme parecido a Gakuko. Entonces trate de preguntar sobre ella; no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas al pensar en tal suceso.

-**Miku…¿ estás bien?.-** intentaba detener mi llanto pero simplemente no podía. Me sentía culpable. Los cuatro me miraban preocupados; el hombre hizo un movimiento con su mano y los tres rubios salieron automáticamente, no sin antes verme casi al borde de derramar lágrimas.

**-Miku. Voy a pedirte que me escuches.- **espeto el peli morado- **sé que soy un desconocido para ti, pero quiero que confíes en todo lo que vaya a decirte**.- hizo una pequeña pausa en donde solo se escuchaban mis quejidos y mi llanto**.- veras mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui. Naturalmente soy el hermano de Gakuko. Entiendo tu sentir; después de todo ella arriesgo su vida para salvarte.**- era muy directo con lo que decía pero seguía escuchándolo atentamente**.- no he tenido una buena relación con nadie que hayas conocido recientemente; ni siquiera con mi hermana. Pero puedo asegurarte que haría todo porque este sana y salva…Miku ella está viva.-** mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sentí una gran felicidad al escuchar aquello. Seguía sintiéndome culpable pero estaba más tranquila y apenas termino de hablar mi llanto se detuvo.- **no puedo decir que esté completamente bien, pero no tiene heridas graves. Estoy seguro que se recuperara tan pronto tú lo hagas**.- no cavia de felicidad.- **por otro lado. ¿ Recuerdas a …luka?.-** sentí mi corazón detenerse por un instante al escuchar su tono de voz para decir eso.- **no puedo decir lo mismo de ella. Fue la que resulto más herida de todos nosotros. Por ahora esta inconsiente ,en realidad sus heridas no son físicas…si estas entendiendo a lo que me refiero**.- asentí los mas que pude. Gakupo era demasiado directo; sentía mi mente rebosar de información. Toda esa felicidad se vio opacada cuando escuche lo de luka. Como él dijo sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría; no era exactamente malo pero tampoco malo. Pero todo se vería al final, su progreso sería igual para bien o para mal; pero solo al final sabremos si su corazón latera o parara de hacerlo.- **no te preocupes demasiado. Conozco a luka, es fuerte, podrá superarlo**.- dio media vuelta y salió permitiéndome un poco de tiempo para pensar en todo lo que me había dicho. Está muy confundida por su fría e inexpresiva explicación; además de que aun tenía muchas dudas.

Pasaban los minutos y en mis pensamientos me acompañaba el canto de un ave, seguramente posada fuera de la habitación, su sonido era relajante y siendo sincera me provocaba un poco de sueño. Todavía hundida en mi pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido, escuche que la puesta se abría, viniendo detrás de ella SeeU y la chica con la que antes venia, con una pequeña bandeja y en ella un plato hondo y un vaso de agua.

**-hola Miku…te trajimos un poco de caldo.-** Hablo SeeU

-**nos gustaría que comieras aunque sea unas pocas cucharadas. Por cierto mi nombre es Rin un gusto**.- Le sonrei.

-**exacto además también queremos que te relajes un poco. Hablo por Gakupo.-** dijo mientras acomodaba una bolsa de suero nueva conectada a mi nunca. Al escuchar ese nombre sentí un corto escalofrió.- **puede ser un gran patán, pero sé que quiere lo mejor para todos.**

**-SeeU tiene razón. Apenas lo conozco pero parece una buena persona. Len piensa igual. Aaa cierto; Len es mi gemelo. Somos los kagamine; en realidad así nos llaman muchos cuando estamos juntos**.- ese par poco comenzaba a agradarme mas.

**- ten Miku di "aaa**".- estaba SeeU con la cuchara frente a mi rostro mirándome maternalmente. Abrir con cuidado la boca y sabor el caldo, realmente sabía muy bien; cuando conocí a Gakuko, me dio a probar un caldo, pero este sabían mucho mejor.- **parece que te gusto, toma aquí hay mas.-** no podía comer mucho así que con cinco cucharadas fue suficiente, me dieron algunas pastillas con agua y estuvieron contándome divertidas anécdotas de su vida. Aprendí muchas cosas sobre ellos; por ejemplo que en realidad empezaron como un grupo de gimnasia que participaba en concursos regionales, todos se conocieron más a fondo por la afición que tenían con los cuentos de hadas; se convirtieron en amigos y poco a poco se fueron reuniendo en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad; el lugar donde yo me encontraba antes, todo eso hasta que se convirtió en su hogar, donde a diario entrenaban para los actuales concursos. Además que ahora estaba en una cabaña, propiedad de Gakupo; muy lejos de la mansión, que ahora yacía como un montón de escombros. Eso fue todo lo que me mencionaron. Según parecía las dos estaban tan confundidas como yo. Todavía no sabía cómo había llegado a esa mansión ni el conocimiento que tenían sobre mí. Estaba segura que cuando me recuperara un poco obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba. Después de algún tiempo ambas se retiraron con la excusa que divina vigilar a Luka y Gakuko. Podía ver tristeza y preocupación por parte de la mayor; no sabia la relación que ambas tenían, pero devia de ser muy fuerte para que tuviera esas expresiones. Ambas me aseguraron que la peligrosa y la peli morada estaban en buen estado y solo faltaba esperar para ver sus avances. Mis pensamientos comenzaron a llenarme nuevamente; ahora con mas preguntas que repuestas. Sentia un gran vasio; teia miedo, etaba asustada, por lo que pudiera pasar. Pero confiaba plenamente en los que me rodeaban; no sabia por que pero así era; les debía mucho

Comenzaba a darme un poco de sueño y aun con todas las preocupaciones quede dormida.

Volví a despertar cuando sentía que alguien está moviendo ligeramente mi hombro. Al verlo quería desaparecer de ese lugar. No podía estar viéndolo. No podía estar ahí. Pero esa melena azul no mentía. Ahí estaba...

-**hola pequeña…espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi-**Comenze a sentir un temor que jamas imagine posible, su fría mirada desprendia odio y molestia hacia mi. Estaba vendado del lado derecho de su rostro, cubriéndole completamente su ojo.- **creo que me debes una disculpa, princesa…**


	4. Chapter 4

**primero: Lo siento! No actualize muy rápido. Lo que suced ese que mi hermosa computadores está en reparación y mi único medio es mi celular, pero es muy difícil escribir en el. Podría ir a un ciber, pero la flojea me supera...**

**segundo: el capitulo es corto por lo mismo, no puedo escribir bien. Además talvez me comi letras o puse otra palabra en vez de la que deveria decir. Así qué sí no es molestia, me gustaría que intentaran entender lo que escribí. Intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude. pero me urgía subir algo hoy**

**tercero: mañana me entrampan la computadora así que mañana editare este capitulo Para que se entienda mejor. Da demás subire 3 capítulos más, ósea hasta el 7, por que ya los hice, sólo falta pasarlos a word.**

**de antemano agradezco su humilde comprencion. Gracias.**

**cuarto: gracias a Emi, regiz, y a los dos Guest Por comentar.**

**quinto: talvez he repetido mucho un patrónes pero fue porque no se me ocurría otra cosa. Pero después de este capitulo voy a cambiar eso. Lo prometo!**

**creo que fue demasiado rollo. Pero ya termine. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

-hola pequeña…espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi-Comenze a sentir un temor que jamas imagine posible, su fría mirada desprendia odio y molestia hacia mi. Estaba vendado del lado derecho de su rostro, cubriéndole completamente su ojo.- creo que me debes una disculpa, princesa…- comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a mi, cada centímetro más mi corazón se detenía y comenzaba a desbordar se. Poco faltaba para que mi alma abandonara mi cuerpoojosa ojo fríoscolor hielo anhelaba mi fin, lo sentía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomo mi barbilla y como si de una tortura se tratará, aspiraba su olor, intoxicando con el. Su aliento rozaba sutilmente con mi frío e inmóvil rostro. Desprevenidamente hizo contacto con migo colocando bruscamente sus labios sobre los míos. Sentía mis lágrimas salir a chorros borrando mi visión. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, con todo mi ser lo odiaba. Quería sacarlo para siempre de mis pesadillas. Siguió unos segundos más, donde mis labios se tiñeron de rojo con mi propia sangre. Sentía mi boca arder inundada por ese despreciable olor a menta.- ¿sabes? Eso fue lo que más extrañe de ti...que no pones resistencia alguna. Eso es lo que necesita una reina...mi reina.- apenas podía respirar, cada parte que me conformaba estaba sumergida en el terror. - no pongas esa cara preciosa. Se qué me amas, lo se.- volvió a acercarme a mi mientras que borrosamente veía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- veamos a donde podemos llegar.- estaba preparada para los que viniera, pero un fuerte sonido, detuvo su recorrido hacía mi. Era una alarma. Sin duda alguna era una alarma. Las ventanas se cerraron con una capa de metal al igual que el techo se forró de este material. Vi como de golpe se acomodó de pie, coloco su bufanda cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro y de sus pálidas manos comenzo a brotar un brillo celeste y lo disparo a algún punto en la pared, no logre ver mucho después de eso, ya que el impacto logro llenar de polvo la habitación.- nos vemos luego, amor.- eso fue lo último que supe de el. La alarma continuaba con su labor, siendo lo único que escuchaba.

- Miku! Miku! Mikuuuuuu!- escuche mi nombre varias veces pero estando tan asustada como lo estaba me era imposible decir algo. Tenía la esperanza de que me encontraran y me sacarán de este lugar. - Gakupo! Esta aquí!, Miku me escuchas?. Soy Rin. - gracias al cielo Rin estaba a pocos metros míos llena de polvo, su pelo color dorado se encontraba decolorado por pequeñas manchas color carmesí al igual que en su rostro. Mi temor regresó cuando logre verla así. Cuando finalmente llego frene mío cayo de rodillas con sus ojos en lágrimas- Miku, gracias a dios estas bien!.

- Rin! ¿Dónde estas?.- reconocía bien esa voz masculina. Era Gakupo.

-aquí. Sigue mi voz!.- su pelo morado intacto destacaba entre ela nueve de polvo dándome un poco de seguridad.- Rin! Miku!. ¿ cómo se encuentran?

- Miku esta bien, yo estoy un poco mariada peor solo eso.- apenas estuvo más cerca puede diferenciar una katana en su mano derecha la cual estaba bañada en sangre al igual que su brazo y pecho.

- bien. Len esta afuera cuidando de Luka y Gakuko. Tenemos que apresurarnos a salir de aquí.- le entrado su arma a Rin que ya estaba de pie, esta apenas pudo con la espada. Gakupo me tomo del torso y mis rodillas, para cargarme veia su rostro hacer una mueca por el dolor, en tanto Rin intentaba desconectar el suero y quitarme las sábanas. Ya hecho eso, Gakupo me tomo con fuerza y comenzó a correr entre los pasillos, estaba segura que mi rostro seguía tieso, estaba completamente aterrada, tenía el presentimiento que el peli azul no había entrado sólo, y todo eso por mi culpa.- cálmate Miku , si te estresas complicaras las cosas. No quiero ver obligado a dejarte. - esas palabras fueron suficientes para que reaccionara y observara el lugar donde estábamos. Las paredes estaban repletas de manchas negras, parecía ceniza.

El piso estaba humedo y habia algunos muebles quemados parcialmente y otros igualmente mojados. Veía un poco de luz a una corta distancia. Suponía que esa sería la salida. No estaba equivocada, Rin corrió más rápido y tomo un trozo de viga con el cual tumbó pedazos que sobresalían de cristal en el marco de la puerta.

Al salir pude ver el pasto en llamas, había un camino aún en buenas condiciones por el cual pasamos, sentía el calor ahogarme un poco.

- vamos Miku, casi llegamos. - los tres estábamos torciendo por el humo, Rin casi llega a caer un par de veces antes de llegar al final. Cuando llegamos estaba Len estaba corriendo hacía un caballo blanco, el se veía intacto, su ropa estaba limpia y no se veía que tuviera polvo o algo así. Seeu estaba a su lado en un caballo, pero esta estaba inconsciente, apenas podía estar encima del animal. Detrás de ambos una carreta de madera color negro reforzada con un ligero armazón de cobre. Estaba amarrado a 4 caballos, era demaciado grade y pesada por lo que sólo verla supe todo esto, mi padre era fanático de la construcción y yo siempre estaba con el...

- Len sube a Seeu en el carruaje! Y prepara un lugar para miku!- grito Gakupo.

- en eso estoy.- Tomo a la rubia y la llevo dentro del vehículo, rápidamente llegamos a el, al abrir las puertas, pude notas que Luka y Gakuko estaban recostadas sobre una colchoneta hecha con algunas sábanas. Ambas se veían terriblemente, Gakuko estaba completamente vendada de pies a cabeza, luka igual, pero esta teñía sus vendajes de rojo. La escena lograba que cualquiera reaccionara aterrado. Con migo no fue la excepción, comenzó a llorar a cántaros. Todo esto era mi culpa y no podía hacer nada.

- miku deja de llorar, estaremos bien te lo prometo. - el gemelo varón estaba mirándome a los ojos y sonriéndome. No podía contener mi llanto, pero de una o otra forma era un poco tranquilizante. Len me tomo por debajo de los brazos mientras Gakupo me tomaba del torso, me acomodaron junto a Seeu justo en frente de luka. Quede sentada en el piso sobre varias sábanas al igual que Seeu.

- es hora de irnos! , Rin ven conmigo!.- Gakupo cerro las puertas y Len se acomodo a un lado mío, tomo unas vendas de un cofre de metal y me las coloco alrededor de mi cabeza y algunas en ambos brazos.

- no tien ninguna herida grave, tan solo las cicatrices de tus antiguas heridas pero esas ya están vendas, te puse esas vendas por sí acaso. - len no dejo de sonreír me en ningún momento, era muy reconfortante. Sentí una presión hacia atrás, eso fue debido a que la carreta comenzó a moverse.- sabe miku? Rin y yo vivimos hace mucho tiempo aquí con Gakupo y su hermana. Siempre fuimos muy unidos. Hasta ahora lo somos. Es un poco difícil separarse de tales recuerdos de esta manera. Pero si te pones a pensar esto es lo mejor que podría pasar. Sería peor olvidarlos por ti mismo.- parecía un hombre muy sabio. Me daba esa impresión. No se cuándo deje de llorar pero se que fue por tales palabras. - se que saldremos de esta. Mientras estemos juntos así será.Ahora me gustaría que durmieras un poco. El viaje será muy largo y bastante molesto, así que dormir sería una buena salida. - termin por acceder a sus peticiones, perdiéndome en el ir y venir de golpes provocados por el camino. Por ultimo vi a Len acomodando a Luka.

Cuando sentí una presión en mi torso desperté. Veía a rin dormido frente mío y a seeu acomodada a lado suyo. No veía Gakuko por ningún lado, tampoco a luka. Mire mi torso par ver la razón de aquella presión. Enrollados en mi torso, ambos vendados y ensangrentados. Fije mirada a mi lado derecho cuando sentí una pequeña ráfaga de aire. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando divise un rostro delgado y blanco rostro, cubierto parcialmente por mechones de fino cabello rosado.

-luka...-

* * *

**me gustaría saber que opinan y que sugirieran algo, lo que quieran para hacer todo más interesante, si?**


	5. Capitulo extra!

**Hola! Como han estado?**

**veran como dice el título es un capitulo extra , lo e colocado para que evitan tener alguna duda en el sig. Capitulo que si sería un capitulo. Lo que pasa es que me dijeron que mi computadora no estaba lista, así que subí este capitulo como simbolo de disculpa por no subir los capítulos. Sigo del celular así que como el capitulo pasado, espero que le entiendan, estoy segura que no hay muchos problemas pero si los ahí, ntra. ten de entender el texto. **

**Ha gracias a Anamegurinehatsune, por comentar.**

**por cierto no hay mucha información pero es suficiente. Después, cuando recupere mi compu editare algunas cosas para darle un mejor contexto. Así qué pueden esperar hasta mañana o no.**

* * *

**Gakupo**

Mi nombre es Gakupo, sobre mi apellido...siendo sincero no soy digno de este apellido. Mi vida estuvo rodeada de lujos y beneficios que nunca aprecie, hasta que lo perdí todo. Perdí todo lo que me importaba, a mi familia, mis padres, ellos murieron intentando salvarnos a mi hermana y a mi, de nuestro peor enemigo, un animal, un dorado animal que casaba de noche, con sus ágil cuerpo canino y sus duros colmillos. Yo lo provoque todo, yo los hice enfadar. Todo por mi maldito orgullo. He cargado con esta culpa por 8 años, y a sido mi mayor tortura, la,cual comverti en la tortura de los demas, volviendome frio y amargo, por esto mismo mi hermana comenzó a despreciarme de inmediato. Desde qué perdí la relación con mi hermana tuve que alejarme de ella lo más que pude. Siempre la apoye, aunque no lo notara, simpre estuve ahí para ella. Uno de estos casos fue cuando asistí a su primera presentación oficial de su deporte favorito, la gimnasia. Desde niña adoro saltar y hacer piruetas para mis padres y yo, como resultado, obtuvo una gran fuerza y agilidad. En esa presentación me sentí muy incómodo, nuestra raza no es muy sociable, así que estar sentado entre cientos de personas era muy incómodo, pero tenía que estar ahí por mi hermana. Cuando la presentación comenzó, me sentí como no lo asia en mucho tiempo, feliz y orgulloso, Gakuko lucía espectacular, sus movimientos era suaves y ágiles. A terminar su presentación no había persona que no se levantará y aplaudiera hasta el cansancio, yo fui parte de esa gran multitud, después de tanto tiempo sentirme tan vivo fue algo maravilloso. Lamentablemente Gakuko solo obtuvo el segundo lugar. Aún así estaba seguro que tenía que ir a verla, felicitarla...y poder disculparme con ella.

Después de terminado el concurso, fui a los camerinos y salas de vestuario, no me dejaron entrar hasta después de una hora cuando los concursantes comenzaban a retirarse. Uno de los guardias que me retuvo me dijo donde estába mi hermana,sin esperar mucho fui hasta ahí. la puerta estaba adornada con dibujos de hadas, vampiros, lobos y demás seres magicos, eso no me daba una buena espina. Cuando estaba mas cerca logre escuchar más de una voz, al principio pensé que me había equivocado, pero de todas formas toqué la puerta; de ahí salió un niño rubio.

- nesecita algo señor?.- me pregunto.

- me gustaría saber si aquí esta Gakuko.- El niño me miro de pies a cabeza y esbozo una muy amplia sonrisa.

- aquí esta, pasa por favor Gakupo.- voltee a verlo bruscamente cuando dijo mi nombre, el me tomo de una manga de mi sudadero y me jalo hacia dentro del cuarto. Lo primero que vi fue un grupo de chicas riendo frenéticamente, algunas en el suelo y otras agarrándose el estómago, sin poder evitarlo el niño y yo nos unimos, la escena era verdaderamente divertida, tanto que tuve que cerrar mis ojos. cuando todo término, el ambiente quedo en total silencio. Abrir los ojos y vi como cada una de las chicas mi veía fijamente y dos murmuraban estre ellas. Pase mi mirada por cada una hasta que vi en un sillón algo alejada de las demás, una chica con largo cabello púrpura atado, vestida con una blusa con cuello y pantalo de mezclilla, me miraba con sus ojos púrpuras cristalinos. Se levantó del mueble y corrió a mi dirección, sentí sus cálido cuerpo pegarle al mío en un abrazo, mi ropa comenzó a hímenes eres un poco por sus lágrimas, mis brazos enrollaron su espalda.

- Gakupo...Gakupo...hermano...- dijo gakuko, mi corazón no paraba de latir, estaba contento, me estab embriagando de felicidad, mi hermano me había llamado hermano, desde que nuestros padres murieron no me había vuelto a llamar así.- Gakupo...Gakupo!

- tranquila hermanita.- me aleje de ella y fije mi mirada en su rostro, estaba sonrojada y sus lágrimas hacían senderos en su fino rostro, con calma quite esos senderos y bese su frente.- de verdad siento todo Gakuko. Lo siento tanto.

- Gakupo...te quiero!- en ese momento solo éramos Gakuko y yo. Como antes unidos como hermanos. Ahí fue donde mi mente volvió a la realidad, todas las chicas y el niño estaban envueltos en sollozos y sonriendo en dirección a nosotros. Voltee a mi hermana hacia ellas y con una sonrisa dije.- soy Gakupo el hemano de Gakuko. Un gusto.- todas comenzaron a llorar y se abalanzaron sobre nosotros con un abrazo.

Un portazo se escucho y todos volteamos hacia la e tarda, ahí estaban una chica de cabello rosado y una niña idéntica al jovencito que me había dado la entrada. - nos pedimos de algo?. - al escuchar esa vos el tiempo se detuvo y sentí mi corazón salir de mi pecho. La chic era hermosa, en ese momento supe que me había enamorado.

El tiempo pasó y Gakuko y yo nos volvimos a separar, pero ahora por una ridícula causa. Por amor. Por el amor así la misma persona.

* * *

**Seeu**

Mi nombre es seeu. Mi apellido no es relevante por ahora.

He tenido una muy buena vida, nunca me ha faltado nada. Neustro pueblo fue muy próspero, aunque no conviviéramos mucho con los demás pueblo, nunca sufrimos por estar aislados.

La única vez que recuerdo haber sufrido fue cuando vi a mi hermano morir, justo en frente mío.

Recuerdo bien que un día anterior, un joven entro al pueblo buscando una oferta de cambio de alimentos con un pueblo bastante retirado, al cal le hacía falta carne, pero rebosaba de vegetales, nuestros caso era el contrario, así que el trato nos era muy accesible. Mi padre era el gobernante del lugar, así que a el se le concedía la responsabilidad de aceptarlo. Se hizo una reunión para esto, en la cual s e aprobó la oferta, al final de tal reunión el joven vino Asia mi familia dándonos las gracias. Era muy apuesto, su cabello ea color purpura, al igual que sus ojos, sus rasgos ern yan finos que de no ser pr su voz y su pecho, lo confundirias con una mujer. Tenía la misma edad que mi hermano, debido a esto se llevaron muy bien. El joven se quedo hasta el anochecer, fue ahi cuando el pueblo se llenó de furia y sufrió por la pérdida de una vida. El maldito joven estaba con migo y mi hemano en un lugar un poco alejado del centro, no había mucha gente. En un repentino momento sacó una daga y nos la enseño, presumiendo su habilidad para dominarla, ambos quedamos tan impresionados con su actuación que muy apenas nos dimos cuanta cuando se acerco a nosotros. Pensando que era un juego lo dejamos acercarse más. Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, vi como el pecho de mi hemano se teñía por completo de rojo, cada gota de su ser comenzó a brillar en la oscuridad, dejándome a mi en un estado de shock, viendo como caía en mis piernas entregándome su último aliento. Grite lo más que pude y las personas no tardaron en llegar. Cada una de ellas paraba en seco al ver tal imagen. Su heredero, muriendo sobre el regazo de su hermana. Esa noche nadie volvió a sonreír. Mi padre juro tomar venganza del demonio que causo la muerte de su hijo. Llamo a sus tropas y todos aquello que teníamos algunas habilidades de lucha partimos hacia ese pueblo. Como pudimos llegamos y comenzamos a atacar a sus habitantes, mi madre dio la orden de no matar a ningún aldeano inocente, sólo los gobernantes merecían un castigo. Para una pequeña niña ver una batalla no era nada bueno, pero mi raza ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ver seres sufrir. Después de todo éramos cazadores. Cuando menos acorde escuche el aullido de mi padre dándonos la señal de victoria.

Paso el tiempo y aunque la muerte de mi hermano aún nos doliera salimos a delante. Yo no quería vivir encerrada, así que en cuanto pude salí alas grandes ciudades, proponiendome llegar a ser alguien que ayudara a los demás. Un día pase por un gimnasio y se me ocurrió entrar a ver que pasaba. Fue cuando supe que salir de mi hogar fue la mejor idea de mi vida. Dentro del lugar una chica alta que saltaba de un lado a otro dando piruetas y realizando elegantes acrobacias. Era algo maravilloso ver sus rosados cabellos moverse a su sutil ritmo. Su nombre era luka, alguien dotada de excelentes rasgos atléticos. Ella fue mi primera amiga del mundo real. Después conocí a más personas como lo son dos divertidos gemelos que siempre me seguían a todos lados, tanto que bromeaban diciendo que era su madre. Luego conocí a una fría y monótona chica de nombre Gakuko. Lo primero que hizo fue pegarle un puñetazo en las costillas, su parecido era sorprendente al culpable de mi desdicha. Poco después fui entendiendo que ella nunca tuvo algo que ver y que sufría más que yo.

Nos unimos a un grupo de gimnasia y comenzamos a concursar por algo de dinero, teníamos el sueño de construir un lugar donde vivir. En uno de nuestro últimos concursos de forma individual ganamos una buena suma de dinero con la cual podríamos terminar la construcción. Para terminar nos reunimos con un grupo de otras concursantes en nuestro camerino para celebrar. Mientras platicábamos alguien toco la puerta y Len, uno de los gemelos, le abrió. Mi primera imagen cuando vi a ese hombre fue la de mi hermano morir. Era el, su cabello y rostro no mentían el era. El era le culpable de todo. No entiendo por que pero lo primero que hize fue escabullirme detrás de la mesa y salír por la puerta trasera mientras dejaba a mis lágrimas caer. Pase mucho tempo refugiada en el auto de Luka llenando sus asientos de pequeñas mancha húmedas. Cuando llego a buscarme entro y sin preguntar nada me acurruco en sus brazos consolandome, hasta que cai dormida oliendo su fragancia a fresas.

Después me vi obligada a convivir con Gakupo, como se llamaba el pelimorado. Trate de alejarme lo mas que pude de el, por suerte un día se fue, sin previo aviso se fue. Dejándome con más de un sentimiento refugiado en mi.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**voy a explicar algo. No me consentiré mucho en la relación de miku y luka últimamente, porque no podía, si hacia eso. Sería complicado entender la trama. Aún hay muchas cosas que resolver en la historia, y es eso planeo hacer. Pero se nesecitan más capítulos para eso. Mientras tanto manejare un capitulo extra entre capítulos para aclarar dudas en cuanto a los los personajes. **

**Eso era todo.**

**gracias a emi por comentar :)**

* * *

**Lily**

Estaba recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol de manzanas; llevaba horas caminando y un corto descanso era bastante placentero. No quería levantarme; la agradable brisa conminada con el aroma floral era muy relajante y con facilidad olvidarías todos tus problemas. Dure unos minutos más disfrutando de ese ambiente; pero necesitaba regresar a mi hogar

**- debimos de apresurarnos, ahora no podremos encontrarlos- **me levanté de golpe al escuchar algunas voces no muy lejos. Busque con la mirada de donde provenían pero no encontré nada. Era la voz de una mujer, me parecía conocida. Espere que volviera a escucharla pero no paso nada. Pensando que fue un juego de mi mente,empaque mis cosas, además de algunas manzanas para el duro cambio de regreso. Ya continuando con mi camino, percibí un olor muy extraño, parecía que había algo quemándose. Mire por mis alrededores buscando la causa, cuando me tope con un ligero hilo de humo a una considerable distancia, era demasiada para recorrerla a pie, además ya hija atrasada. Con pena en mi corazón continúe caminado tratando de pensar que sólo sería un incendio pequeño y que no había nadie involucrado.

Pasado un cuarto de kilómetro, escuche el galopeo de varios caballos, estando entre la vegetación me móvil a un lugar donde pudiera tener visión de los caminos, a 50 metros aproximadamente, venía un carruaje enorme a una velocidad muy peligrosa; a pesar de todo me quede observándolo, a esa velocidad los caballos no tardarían en detenerse por el cansancio. Sorprendentemente no me equivoque, pararon en seco a unos 10 metros de mi. Con alegría camine hacia ellos, creí que talvez ellos me podrían decir que había pasado. Cuando llegue al carruaje me asombre y aterre al ver a un hombre moribundo sobre uno de los caballos siendo débilmente sostenido por una pequeña chica rubia en en un estado igual o peor. Presenciando esto no tuve otra opción más que ir a ayudarlos, llegue y tome al hombre y ,aunque con dificultad, logre colocarlo bajo un frondoso árbol, a la rubia la coloque junto a el. Viendo su estado, corrí a la carreta y con la esperanza de encontrar vendas o algún medicamento que me sirviera.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando entre y vi a un grupo de chicas en críticos estados, también había un joven casi idéntico a la chica de antes, estaba intentando para el sangrado de una de las chicas, se veía claramente desesperado, aterrado y nervioso. Reuniendo toda mi voluntad subí por completo al mueble y tome algunas vendas que estaban en el suelo, me dirigí al chico y sin preguntar nada me miro de reojo y continuo haciendo inútiles intentos para detener el drástico sangrado. Quite algunas prendas que me dificultaban trabajar y trate de identificar la herida ignorando por completo los sollozos del chico. Al encontrar la fuente, la presione y limpie un poco los alrededores, con la vendas comenzó a presionar evitando dañarla mucho. Para hacer todo más terrible, la hemorragia no paraba, continúe agregando vendas y cuando por fin verifique que no siguiera sangrando busque gasas o vendas limpias, por suerte, encontré ipuna estuche completo de estas ; removí todo rastro de sangre cerca de la herida y con rapidez y precisión envolví gasas y vendajes al rededor de su pecho; donde se encontraba herida. Mire al rubio y se veía espantado aún, lo tomé por su antebrazo y lo saque. Lo lleve junto con el hombre y quien parecía ser su hermana. A diferencia de unos minutos atrás, el hombre parecía estar en un buen estado, tanto que cuando me vio se levantó y me pidió que bajara a su hermana, ambos nos movilizamos y con cuidado entre ambos logramos bajarla. Aquella chica que tenía la hemorragia. Cuando hice eso, estaba mucho más que confundida. Tenía dudas. Quería respuestas.

* * *

**Len**

No se puede expresar con palabras el sentimiento, ese sentimiento dado cuando vez escenas terribles frente a tus ojos, y ni siquiera poder moverte; no tener ninguna reacción, hasta cuando es demasiado tarde. El sentirse totalmente inútil. Ver que alguien más hacer aquello que estaba bajo tu responsabilidad. Que esa persona no tuviera ni una pisada de terror o nerviosismo en su mirada. Me sentía molesto con migo mismo. Se trataba de mi humilde y noble protectora, mi compañera, mi amiga. Siempre hizo lo posible por mi. Yo solo lo arruinaba todo, cada uno de mis movimientos era causa de desastre, mi cuerpo no estaba hecho para mi, no me servía tener un cuerpo tan débil. Por más que ejercitara tan solo lograba lo mismo. Arruinar la vida de los demás.

- **Len**...- mire a Gakupo, estaba arrodillado, viéndome a los ojos, sus heridas seguían ahí, pero ocultas por su gruesa piel, y pequeños rastros de sus sanción natural. Sus escamas.- **no puedes lamentarte por siempre...es común cometer es necesario seguir adelante...ayúdame con tu hermana, no puede seguir fuera, tenemos que subirla a la carretilla. Me ayudarías? O seguirás con tus lamentos**?.- me extendió su mano y yo firmemente la tomé.-** ahora vamos. Ahí gente que te necesita**.

* * *

**Miku**

**Luka**...- me quede un momento admirando su rostro, se veía frágil, tanto que sentía que con tan sólo respira podría romperlo. Pensaba que se trataba de un sueño, un cálido y hermoso sueño. Hubiera sido maravilloso que asi fuera. Estar sintiendo su calmada respiración y su rítmico palpitar, sentir esa vida que ella desprendía, esa encantadora esperanza. Jamás me había sentido igual; mi corazón latía a un ritmo incoherente, mi estómago se embriagaba con sensaciones agradables pero temerosas al mismo tiempo, sentía mi rostro cambiar de color; su sedoso cabello rozando tan sutilmente con mi piel fría y pálida. Poco me importaba todo eso. Quería seguir admirando su rostro. Tan pacífico. Era una persona perfecta. Tal perfección no podía existir, sería imposible. Desde hace milenios no ha habido alguien tan hermoso. Era un sueño; eso me lo aseguraba a mi misma. Pensando en volver a la cruel relamida, si llegaba a despertar, no quise rendirse ante mi preocupación y dolor. No podía despertar, quería seguir disfrutando de tal imagen, hasta que pudiera resistir. Nada dura por siempre, bueno o malo algún día tiene que terminar, es una ley de l vida. Ese es el precio por disfrutar de respirar y sentir la sangre fluir por tus venas.

Comenzaba a engañarme a mi misma, un sueño podía ser maravilloso, pero si no es caes en una mentira. Después de ver con atención a Luka supe que estaría en mi realidad. Un sueño no puede ser tan realista. Minutos pensando y debatiendo con migo misma hizo que recordar que no éramos las únicas en el mundo. Había personas heridas a mis alrededores. Luka era una de ellas. Extrañamente olvide todo y me consentre en observarla con atención. Sabía que le sucedía, sabía que no sería la misma persona que conocí, cambiaría cuando menos lo espera. N deba acostumbrarme tanto a su aroma. No podría olerlo más. Podía sentir a mi cuerpo recuperarse con lentitud. No podíamos recuperarnos tan rápido. Éramos frágiles. Era nuestra naturaleza. Nuestro deber era cuidar de los demás no ser cuidados. Sentirse inútil es algo horrible.

Pasaban los minutos y seguía pensando en mi misión y como la arruine por un capricho. Como arruiné mi vida por solo querer algo, algo que jamás tendré. El amor de alguna persona. Mi destino ya estaba acordado. Casarme y reproducir a una especie casi extinta. Sería sólo un criadero de niños. Mi vida terminaría ahí. Sólo quería ser feliz; pero termine por arruinar la vida de los demás.

**- no hables así...yo si te quiero. Te quiero...Miku**.- mis sentidos me engañaban de nuevo. Esa voz elegante, suave y dulce. No podía estar hablándome. Tenía que ser una broma.**- no es una broma, te quiero...-** mi mente debería estar loca. Tal vez de una simple visión se tratará. Un juego mental. Mirar su rostro inmóvil, su boca quieta. No hablo, no pudo haber hablado.-** no necesitas un cuerpo para sentir algo**...


	7. Capitulo extra II

**Rin**

Yo soy Rin Kagamine, tenía 14 años de edad; aunque parecía mucho menor que eso, pero a veces es algo divertido que sea así. Cuanto con un hermano gemelo de nombre Len, pero él es muy diferente a mí, tal vez demasiado.

La verdad es que mi vida ha sido demasiado extraña, uno pensaría que una adolecente de mi edad estaría todo el tiempo en centros comerciales, comprando a morir; estudiando en alguna secundaria o preparatoria, conviviendo con sus amigos, etc. Pero yo nunca imagine que algo tan simple cambiaria todo eso por lo que viví. Comenzare con un dato importante, mi hermano y yo decidimos huir de casa a los 10 años. Mientras más lo analizas, no había un motivo para hacer eso, teníamos unos padres muy amorosos, unos magníficos amigos y una vida alegre y normal. Pero nosotros queríamos descubrir cosas nuevas, nos aburría estar siempre en nuestra monótona vida…así que salimos a buscar eso mismo, una aventura.

A diferencia de los demás, somos humanos de carne y hueso, no tenemos ningún elemento especial, no somos criaturas míticas y simple y sencillamente somos dos personas normales; hasta cierto punto. Nuestro único "don" se refiere a la unión entre ambos, jamás dejamos al otro a otras. También cabe destacar que Len es un completo genio. Literalmente lo era. Durante nuestra infancia, siempre estuvo aislado de los demás niños. Nunca lo vi hablar ni jugar con ellos. Siempre estaba sentado en algún lugar leyendo un libro o a veces platicaba con los adultos. El siempre los admiro, pensaba que eran personas más que sabias en quienes podía confiar sin importar nada. Otra de sus notables características era su gran obsesión por los cuentos de dragones celestiales; todas las noches antes de dormir me hablaba sobre las diferentes especies y tipos de estas criaturas. Mi hermano tenía el pensamiento de que los dragones de una u otra forma lograron colarse entre la humanidad, formando entre ellos una nueva raza de híbridos mitad dragón mitad humano. Yo jamás creí en esas historias, lo único que hacía era darle toda la razón siempre que me hablaba de eso.

Todos mis pensamientos sobre eso cambiaron cuando cónica a Luka y Gakuko. Ambas eran igual de fanáticas que mi hermano de los cuentos de fantasía; sobre todo de los dragones cuando mi hermano las conoció difume por un pequeño accidente en la biblioteca de la sociedad, al tomar al mismo tiempo u libro; al conocerlas Len quedo completamente emocionado y recuerdo bien que toda la tarde de ese día estuvo en la biblioteca platicando con ellas; en cambio yo fui a conocer un poco la ciudad. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer volví a la biblioteca en busca de mi gemelo. Al entrar creí ver a una chica gato sentada con ellos; era muy linda, rubia y con un bonito rostro; tuve que parpadear un par de veces para comprobar que de verdad había alguien así. Al final resulto ser una chica muy agradable; la cual, obviamente, no tenia orejas de ese tipo, si no que eran una diadema. Su nombre era Sea.

Poco tiempo despues comenzamos a practicar gimnasia con ellas tres; eran relámete buenas. Nosotros no teníamos ese talento pero hacíamos lo que podíamos. En un concurso regional ganamos una buena suma de dinero; todo lo que estábamos ahorrando era para construir una mansión, queríamos hacer de ella un lugar confortable para vivir. En medio de una celebración improvisada en los camerinos de ese mimo evento, tuve que salir con Luka a comprar más aperitivos. En ese corto trayecto me conto un poco de su vida, era una persona muy interesante; no supe mucho de su pasado, solo de sus gustos, pero algo en ella me llamaba la atención, aunque eso después se desvaneció. Cuando volvimos encontramos una escena un poco anormal. Había un hombre abrazando a Gakuko. Ambos con una sonrisa boba. Luka y yo estábamos confundidas, luego nos explicaron la situación y quedamos como buenos amigos del hermano de Gakuko. Mas algo me inquieto un poco, no veía a Seeu, no le di importancia ya que era alguien muy misteriosa.

Pasaron los meses y logramos con todo el dinero ahorrado construir el edificio. Todos estábamos atónitos cuando Gakuko nos llevo a verla. Era enorme y estaba rodeada de un muy hermoso paisaje. Antes de llegar a eso tuvimos que vivir en una pequeña cabaña con los hermanos Kamiu. Seeu y Luka vivieron a parte en un departamento hasta que se termino oficialmente la construcción.

Por algunas semanas fue muy divertido convivir con todos pero después el ambiente se tenso cuando Gakupo comenzó a salir con Luka para después terminar muy bruscamente; nadie supo el motivo de aquello, pero era seguro que Gakuko fue una de las razones. Entonces Luka salió con la hermana de su ex novio y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, hasta que la historia se repitió y terminaron. En ese caso todos supimos que fue culpa del carácter de la peli morada. Ahí fue donde Len, Seeu y yo comenzamos a sospechar de ellas; pasaban horas encerradas en la oficina para salir a entrenar y volver a encerrarse, eso fue por días y días; hasta que una maña en nuestra enfermería despertó una chica muy herida. Todos los días que prosiguieron tuvimos que tenderla y sanar sus heridas como pudiéramos. Supimos que su nombre era Miku y su edad era 16 años. Gakuko no nos quiso decir cómo había llegado, menos Luka. A pesar de que Seeu y ella comenzaban a salir, jamás supimos la razón de la llegada de Miku…

**Len**.

Yo soy Len. Solo Len.

No puedo decir mucho de mí mismo, nunca fui alguien con una gran historia. Mi hermana gemela; Rin; siempre pensó esto mismo, y tenía razón. Toda mi niñez estuve estudiando cualquier cosa relacionada con los dragones. Para mi eran la perfección. Criaturas místicas que rebosaban de poder. En su época todos los respetaban y admiraban. Nuestros padres nunca aprobaron que estuviera a diario leyendo libros de historias de fantasía, pero nunca se molestaron por ello.

Cuando nos escapamos de casa tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de mi padre; nunca le dije a Rin de eso, pero en el fondo sabia que estaríamos bien, mi padre me dio su total apoyo, dijo que sería una buena manera de encontrar a personas interesantes. Impresionantemente a los pocos días de llegar a una nueva ciudad, encontré a dos jóvenes que tenían la misma afición que yo. Pasamos horas hablando de ello, hasta que llego una chica rubia que a primera vistas jurarías que se trataba de un gato. Era igual e nosotros, tal vez sabía más que los tres juntos y era muy agradable, mi primera impresión fue ver a mi hermana en una imagen más delicada y madura.

Pasó el tiempo, llevando consigo sucesos intrigantes en mi vida; todos ellos los anote en un diario. Cada día anotaba algo que me dijera, que eran en realidad mis amigos. Parecían personas normales, pero no actuaban como tal, además sabían demasiado, más que los grandes científicos. Eran personas muy misteriosas. Un día llego misteriosamente una chica a la enfermería de nuestro hogar; estaba herida a mas no poder, tenia hemorragias por doquier y múltiples fracturas. Fue ahí donde todo tuvo sentido; su cuerpo sano demasiado rápido, no era normal; estuve estudiando un poco de su estructura mientras los demás dormían. Su cuerpo estaba muy avanzado para ser humano. Supe que había un secreto escondido en todo lo sucedió. Pero fue hasta el día que la mansión quedo en escombros cuando lo supe…


	8. Chapter 6

**Hola otra vez!**

**Ahora les traigo una corta explicación de lo que le sucedió a Luka mientras estaba inconsciente. Esto es después del capítulo y antes del primer capítulo extra.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado!~~~:3**

* * *

Quería moverme, enterarme de lo que sucedía, pero mi cuerpo…no podía hacer que mi cuerpo respondiera a mis mandatos .desde hace unos momentos mi pánico fue incrementándose. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir escuchando murmullos y sonidos distorsionados, parecía un manicomio, quería morir en ese instante, no podía soportarlo más…quería morir. En algún momento de mi desesperación, pude notar unos destellos de colores, emocionada y un poco aliviada trate de percibir más claramente la imagen, para mi fortuna, pude lograrlo. Pero termine por ver un escenario blanco; rápidamente sentí a mis músculos de nuevo. Sin poder creerlo trate de levantar una mano frente a mi rostro; la podía mover perfectamente, podía mover todo mi cuerpo de nuevo. Logre tranquilizarme mentalmente y dejar reposar es pensamientos, que hasta hace unos segundos, se disparaban continuamente. Lo que me preocupaba era mi ubicación. A mí alrededor se encontraban varios destellos que detonaban luz, todos ellos de diferentes colores. Rojo, azul, morado, lila, verde, amarillo, plateado y aguamarina. El último que vi me recordó a Miku, sentía que había algo de ella que, si lo encontraba, podría volver a mi realidad.

**-Tal vez solo se tratara de una simple pesadilla, una muy trágica pesadilla**.- me susurre a mí misma, como si ya tuviera una respuesta lista para dejar salir.

-**te aseguro que esto es mucho más que eso**.- me espante cuando aguda voz masculina, susurro en mi oído. Di la vuelta y me acomode, esperando algún tipo de ataque. Era un joven de una estatura un poco corta, vestido por completo con una capa blanca que le cubría de pies a cabeza, sin dejar ningún espacio**.- parece que no ha cambiado, señorita Megurine**.- mi temor aumento al escuchar nombrar mi apellido.-** créame que todo será más fácil si se tranquiliza.-** apreté los dientes con fuerza, intentando mantener mi postura ante su presencia.- l**e pediré de la manera más amable que puedo que me escuche, si no, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, majestad**.- no comprendía nada de lo que el chico me decía, pero de una u otra forma, me daba confianza, muy profundamente sentía que ya lo conocía. Me reacomode pacientemente y sin despegar la vista de la persona frente mío.- s**e lo agradezco, su alteza.¿ Me daría el honor de explicarle su actual situación?.**- le asentí desconfiadamente y el prosiguió hablando**.- muchas gracias, prometo que le será útil la siguiente información. Este lugar es el centro de todo lo que necesitara para su viaje.**

**-mi…¿viaje?.-** me atreví a preguntarle lo más dominante y fuerte que pude, pero mis nervios y miedo fueron mayores y apenas pude hablar.

-**no este nerviosa…o…¿aún me recuerda, mi reina?.**

**- j-jamás…te he-e vis-isto.**

**- lamento mucho mi impertinencia, no volverá a pasar. Discúlpeme por haberla incomodado. Pero gracias por contestar a mi pregunta…**- se inclinó y al regresar a su posición continuo hablando.- **aunque ahora entiendo …tal vez es más grave de lo que creímos…aun así necesitare toda su atención, si cuenta con alguna duda en el transcurso de mi humilde explicación, no dude en interrumpirme cuantas veces lo necesite…como anteriormente le he dicho, este lugar es el inicio de un camino que tendrá que recorrer por su cuenta. Eso es de suma importancia para cumplir con el objetivo que se le predispuso al nacer. Su madre lo eligió para usted…majestad, ¿he dicho algo malo?**.- me pregunto amablemente cuando comencé a derramar algunas lágrimas al recordar a mi familia, no comprendía nada de lo que trataba de decirme, mas había tocado un tema sagrado para mi.- me disculpo desde el centro de mi ser por provocar su malestar.

**- no…te preocupes…continua**.- por más que mi mente dijera que era peligroso, en mi interior quería seguir escuchándolo.

**- gracias, prometo dejar de tocar temas incomprensibles para mí. Proseguiré. Mis superiores me dieron la orden de cuidar de usted en este viaje y procurar de cualquier manera que llegue a su destino a tiempo. No puedo interferir en las decisiones que tome de ahora en adelante, pero puedo guiarla; claro si usted así lo desea. ¿ Quiere empezar con su viaje o desea volver a su mundo y olvidar este encuentro?**.- me expreso con un poco de preocupación, lo veía en sus movimientos y el cambio en su voz.

**- quiero ir**.- mi miedo desapareció al escuchar su pregunta y firmemente y le respondí.

**- me alegro por su decisión…me tomare la libertad de presentarme…mi nombre es Utate Piko. Soy su fiel y humilde protector. Obedeceré cualquier demanda que me imponga. Si el caso lo amerita mi vida la daré por usted.-** se inclinó y tomo mi mano para después besarla con delicadeza**.- estoy a sus órdenes, majestad.**

**- gracias…p-podría saber…¿porq-que me llamas majestad?**

**- internamente le pido mis más sinceras disculpas de nuevo. Mi modo de expresión se refiere a usted como mi reina y protectora, además de muchas otras personas que la adoran seguir alabándole y evitando su derroque del poder. Cuente con nuestro apoyo, aunque no lo comprenda ahora. Su vida es mucho más importante que el mayor precio que los dragones podamos pagar.**

**-¿dragones?...¿a qué te refieres?**

**- a nuestro pueblo. Somos dragones por naturaleza. ¿Acaso no lo sabía?.**..- yo le negué con un movimiento de cabeza y el agacho su cabeza.- es libre de castigarme si así lo desea. Mis faltas de respeto hacia su presencia son demasiadas. Puede tomar mi vida con mucho gusto…

**-¿Qué?...no…solo explícame que es lo que pasa**.- el chico me daba ternura, me recordaba a mi Seeu. La extrañaba pero sabía que la volvería a ver.

**- le agradezco su grata comprensión. Me gustaría explicarle detalladamente pero el tiempo se acaba. Tenemos que proseguir con nuestro camino rápidamente o me temo que fallaremos con el límite de tiempo que fue acordado. Pero le prometo que todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en nuestra siguiente parada…le pediré que se sujete…- **me tendió su mano y yo la tome con la mía. Cuando quise ver lo que sucedía estaba entrando al destello aguamarina.


End file.
